Episode 6 (7 March 1985)
Synopsis DS Rich asks Mark about the badge and Mark claims he found it on a skip and DS Rich asks why he was looking in a skip. Lou defends Mark's actions by saying that there are no laws to stop looking on skips and Pauline points out it's just a badge. DS Rich tells them that it belonged to Reg Cox and he had a collection of them, which were stolen when Reg was attacked. Lou gets Mark out of trouble by saying she was with him when Mark found the badge, and she orders DS Rich to get out of her house. Mary gets Ali up as she is concerned about Annie's breathing and Ali tells her to get Dr Legg. Arthur tells Tony he is unable to work that morning as he has to go to Mark's school and whilst to look in his skip, Arthur tells Tony that the police have a new lead with regards to Reg Cox's case and Tony thinks it's to do with his skip. Lofty confronts Mark about the badge and insists he gets his money back as it was stolen goods. In Bridge Street Café, Ethel informs Sue that the police are looking in Tony's skip and that DS Rich confiscated Lofty's badge, which must have something to do with Reg Cox's murder. Ethel jumps to her theory that Reg was murdered by a German as some form of revenge for the war. In The Vic, Nick refuses to pay Lofty for a drink and Nick demands £2 out of Lofty. Nick blackmails the money out of Lofty when he mentions the dole Lofty gets as well as working in the pub. Arthur visits Saeed and Naima and asks them not to serve Mark with cigarettes, but Saeed says if he is 16, then it's legal and Naima says he could easily get them elsewhere. Mark confesses to his parents that he nicks dinner money, buys cigarettes, skips school some days and will be leaving school without CSE's, but he doesn't care. Arthur tells Mark that he won't get pocket money or dinner money for him to buy cigarettes and Mark says he'll be likely to take someone else's. When Arthur asks what he will do when he leaves school, Mark insults his father by saying that he will do the same as him, sitting around and going on the dole, resulting in a slap from Pauline and she chucks him out. Later, Mark sits in the Launderette, and Nick arrives. Nick asks Mark if he fancies going up west, but he has business to do there and can't guarantee he'll get him home in time to be up for school, but Mark isn't bothered about school. Cast Regular cast *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson (Credited as "Saeed Jeffrey") *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh (Credited as "Naima Jeffrey") *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3B Albert Square - Front room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Gives you the shudders to think of that poor little girl living there. In a dead man's room.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes